Talk:Power4U Affair
Check the watercooler to see the planLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 20:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ZapWire Clyde fails in the hacking, but ZapWire is hacking in himself. He reports his finding to the Masters, and he and Clyde work together. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes ecxactly, I was going to have it that I (leekduck) had decided to investigate the website but does so by hypnotising clyde to give the findings to Him instead of the masters, But Zapwire is the one who locates the source of the website and eventualy defeats GreeneLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Infact zapwire plays one of the most important roles in this story, we will introduce him in chapter twoLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Why can't Clyde be ZapWire's partner? He's supposed to be a great hacker; otherwise the government and Bureau would never had hired him. Besides, if he was good enough for the government to hire him over ZapWire, then obviously he as good as Zap. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 14:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well that wouldent be as interesting, also for clyde to be zaps partner that would kind of mean that clyde would have to be zaps puffle,Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 14:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) NO. Puffle's don't have to be owned by someone to work with them. Puffles are more intelligent than you think. Clyde is by no means ZapWire's puffle. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Also the goverment doesent know about zapLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 14:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Besides zap ends up working with clyde near the end of the bookLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 14:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Howabout at the end XTUX Hun shows up too late to be of any help, and then picks up Zapwire in rage and stuffs him into a doors 7 box?--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 22:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Zap works at the bureau of fiction. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 15:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I still think that we should have the two working apart at first, all of these different storys sombining is interestingLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 15:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Musics Put any music you think would be good in this story here:thumb|100px|right|Hallo spaceboy-David bowiethumb|100px|right|Remixed version of above song (Via pet shop boys) See: For Great Justice talk. I put a put song for this here. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire''']] Δ The dark side of the moon 14:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse me Can LuXerra be in it? She "accidentally" toucehed a disk when she was young, got her powers, and my idea is that she wants the website to ABORT all evil tasks and spam, but keep it running. LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 21:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC)